Charmed
by KB-RC23
Summary: Post-episode fic for Til Death Do Us Part. Rated M. *Updated 09/12/2014* One-shot.


**This is for ****_beinginthedarkesthour_****.**

**Thanks for sharing your brilliant idea with me. Hope I did it justice.**

**Disclaimer: ****_Castle_**** is not mine :/**

* * *

><p><strong>[Charmed]<strong>

He watches her from a distance, unable to keep his off of her, and when she tilts her head back on a laugh, eyes shutting closed; he can't help the goofy grin from curving his lips. It's then when she turns her head in his direction, scanning the crowd until her eyes stop on him. There's a spark of joy and love that flutters in his belly as soon as their eyes connect.

And, God help him, he nearly collapses at the look she tosses his way.

She winks at him, and it's an unspoken promise that she'll join him shortly. Rick chuckles as Kate is thrust back into the conversation she had been having with one of Ryan's relatives. She's shifting on her feet, can't seem to stand for too much longer.

He glances around the room, raising his glass of champagne in a small toast when he meets the gaze of the bride and groom as they sway back and forth on the dance floor. He still can't believe Ryan and Jenny are now married. He envies the pair a tad, jealous of them and he can only hope, pray that he'd be so lucky.

One day, perhaps.

That's when he gazes longingly over at the beautiful woman walking toward him, her words from earlier ringing in his ears.

_Who knows, Castle? Maybe third time's the charm._

As he smiles at her, his mood immediately rising at her returned presence, he thinks that maybe she's right.

Her eyes are bright as she joins him at the table, and huffs as she takes a seat next to Rick.

"Is that Ryan's grandmother?" He ponders, turning his focus to the small elderly woman with whom Kate was just talking to.

"Yes. She's very sweet, don't get me wrong, but she's got quite the knack for talking." Rick laughs at that. "I listened as she went on for a good ten minutes about the new mole she found on her back just the other day."

Scrunching his nose up in disgust, he pats her knee in condolence. "Oh, I'm sorry. I would have come over and saved you had I known."

"That would've been nice. I do appreciate the thought, though," she tells him, then groans when she leans down to slip out of her impossibly tall high heels.

"How is it that you can run down criminals in those things, but lack the ability to wear them for more than a few hours?" Rick asks, teasing her with a raised eyebrow and lopsided grin.

He gets a shove on the shoulder, which only makes him laugh. "With you as a dance partner, I'm not surprised," Kate answers, sighing in relief as soon as her feet are free. "You were swinging and tugging me all over that dance floor, I could barely keep up."

Rick shrugs, reaching down to grab her feet, and it causes Kate to freeze in surprise, but when she realizes what it is he has in mind, she gives in. With her feet in his lap, she leans back in the chair and sucks in a deep breath when his fingers dance all over the bottom of one of them, applying some pressure and giving her the relief she needed. He switches and gives equal amount of attention to her other foot.

"In my defense," he starts, "It _did_ look like you were enjoying yourself out there. If your feet were hurting this much, I wouldn't have kept you out there for three more songs."

"Don't worry about it, Castle," she groans in pleasure, heading tipping back as she shuts her eyes. "Just keep—" Kate can't finish her sentence, instead, she merely waves a hand down at her feet, silently instructing him to continue.

Which he gladly does.

His hands are strong yet gentle, a beautiful contradiction that Kate can't get enough of. She bites back each moan that threatens to tumble out of her lips, using as much willpower as she can to keep control of herself.

Rick's hands are making it very difficult. God, how is he so good at this?

Minutes pass by, and before she can even register what's happening, his hands are gone. She let's out a small whimper at the loss of contact, her eyes opening to find him standing above her with a hand out toward her.

"Up for one last dance?"

The tone in his voice is electric and Kate, still attempting to calm herself down after that foot massage, silently nods her head. Placing her hand in his, she let's him lead her to the dance floor. And since she no longer has her heels on, she's significantly shorter than he is, which makes both of them smirk.

"Just promise me we'll go slow," she tells him as they reach the middle of the dance floor, her grin bright as she sets her free hand on his shoulder. "I don't think my feet can stand much longer."

"I promise," he says.

They turn with the beat of the song, their bodies pressing firmly against each other's as they move in tandem. The song is slow and he has one of his hands on the swell of her hip, the other clutching her hand between them as the band's harmonies drift between the two of them. Her eyes are closed and her cheek settles against his shoulder, pressing her nose into his shirt. He had taken his jacket off earlier in the night, and Kate could feel herself blushing as she felt the strong muscles of his chest beneath her cheek.

She didn't know if the feeling low in her belly is due to the atmosphere of the wedding or because of the man she's dancing with.

She figures it's probably a bit of both. And the longer she thinks about it, the more she realizes she wants him.

Yes, she told him she wanted to wait until that wall of hers had finally crumbled down, but being here, dancing with him, Kate comes to the realization that her wall had turned to rubble a long time ago.

And it has only taken her until now to notice it.

She can't help the smile from blossoming on her lips and tugs him even closer, needing to feel as much of him as she can, and Rick has a matching grin for her at her movements. He tries to breathe her in because in this moment, there is no one else but her.

Kate feels so good against him, and he knows he'll never forget the way her body cants into his with each step. The soft material of her gray dress under his touch doesn't keep the heat of his fingers from reaching her skin, and it alights something in the two of them.

There's a spark. Both feel it surging through their veins, heating their bodies up with a warmth that echoes through their very souls. It's magical and exciting and new, yet it's comfortable and familiar all the same.

Rick and Kate lose focus of everything and everyone else, only having eyes for the one in their arms.

There's still at least a few more minutes until the newly wed Mr. and Mrs. Kevin Ryan will be sent off. The dance floor is essentially empty, the majority of the room mingling and drinking champagne as they watch those who remain dancing.

He feels her sigh against the skin of his neck and he shifts to look at her, his eyes opening as he finds her gaze.

Rick raises an eyebrow. "Would you like to stop dancing? Do your feet hurt?"

She gives him a small smile, touched by his concern. "No," she giggles softly, eyes cast down at her feet for a brief second before she leans up and whispers in his ear. "Do you, um... Do you mind if we leave? I'm getting tired."

He glances at her, the two of them merely swaying on the dance floor. Kate nervously tugs her bottom lip between her teeth, as she waits for his response, and it takes everything in him to not kiss her silly because of it. She's so damn adorable.

"Are you sure? Ryan and Jenny haven't left yet."

Kate looks down before gazing back at him from underneath her lashes. He did have a point. "As soon as they leave, can we?"

He looks at her for a moment, her eyes sparkling up at him like the lights above, and he can't find himself to say no.

"Yes. Yes, of course."

* * *

><p>The limousine drives away and leaves behind all of the remaining guests, who wave at the departing couple. Rick and Kate stand a bit on the outskirts, keeping to themselves in the doorway as the others head back inside.<p>

Now that the sun has dipped beneath the horizon, it's a lot colder and the small gust of wind that flutters by sends chills up Kate's body, lingering on her bare feet. She unconsciously leans into the warmth of Rick's body, seeking that heat.

"Wanna get out of here?" He grumbles, caressing her shoulders in smooth strokes in an attempt to keep her warm.

"Yes. Please," she begs. "My feet are freezing."

"I told you to put your shoes back on, but did you listen to me? No. You're as stubborn as ever, Beckett." He's poking fun at her and enjoying every second of it, especially when she sticks her tongue out at him like a child.

"Shut up." Rick lingers, smirking like a fool. Kate nudges him slightly with her shoulder. "Can you please go get my heels and jacket? I left them at the table."

Feeling bad, he closes the gap between them and presses a tender kiss to her cheek in apology. Kate doesn't have time to respond because he's gone in an instant. She carefully raises a hand to her cheek, the skin warm from his lips.

It's ignites a powerful heat within her; she craves more. Much more.

When Rick returns, he helps her into her jacket and acts as a crutch while she holds onto him as she slips her heels back on.

"I grabbed your camera, too. Don't want to forget that." Their fingers barely touch at the handoff, both lingering for a few seconds.

Clearing her throat, Kate takes the camera and raises it. "No, I don't. Can't wait to see how these photos turn out."

He just has a proud grin for her as they begin to head down toward where Rick parked his car earlier that night.

"You sure you don't mind driving me home? If it's inconvenient for you, I can just hail a cab." Kate's mouth may have said those words, but her heart knew better.

Of course she didn't want to hail a cab. The more time she can spend with him, the better.

"I don't mind in the slightest. Call me old fashioned, but I like to make sure my date gets home safely and if that means driving you myself, so be it."

She quirks her head to the side at that. "Date, huh? Didn't realize we were on a date, Castle."

It suddenly dawns on him what he said. He flusters to fix the situation, struggling to find the right words; Kate thinks it's adorable.

"I— what I meant was—"

A hand on his chest stops his blubbering. "I know what you meant. And if it's any consolation, I am glad to have been your plus one for the evening. I also appreciate the lift home."

The relief on his face vanishes in an instant. The two share a long, meaningful gaze. There are no words being spoken, only words the heart can hear.

They reach his car a few moments later. Rick assists Kate into the passenger seat before skirting around the front of the car to the driver's seat. He slips in, but doesn't start the car.

"Kate?"

The sound of her first name on his lips grabs her attention. She turns her head and waits, but he doesn't say a word. Instead, he lifts a hand to cup her cheek and brings her closer. Their lips barely move over one another in a ghost of a kiss. Taking the plunge, Rick seals that small distance between them as his mouth molds over hers.

He suddenly pulls back, hoping she wouldn't smack him. He just couldn't help himself. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

Hazily opening her eyes, Kate's heart sinks as she sees the guilt wash over him. She reaches across, fingers curling in the short hair at his nape. "Rick?"

Her voice is so soft, so low he almost didn't hear her. His eyes meet hers and Kate aches to wipe that puppy dog look off his face.

She does so with her lips.

The growing need inside her completely explodes as she attaches her mouth to his once more. It's sweet, gentle, and yet, it's not enough.

Kate pulls back, her forehead resting against his as she gains her breath. Eyes opening ever so slowly, she let's her heart do the talking.

"Don't be sorry. I want this," she breathes, "I want _you_."

Rick simply nods his head several times before he kisses her again, desperate for her mouth. Kate doesn't resist, not at all. She's so caught up in it, so enamored by this different side to their relationship that she isn't thinking when she throws a leg over his lap and sinks down.

Rick nearly loses it right there.

"What are you— Kate?"

He's utterly confused as to what she has planned, but when she sits perched in his lap, her hips fluttering over his, that's when he puts two and two together.

"Oh..." Is all he says between kisses, groaning at the contact of her breasts pressing firmly against the plains of his chest. Her mouth travels, trailing down to the junction of his jaw and neck.

Kate's hands are at his shoulders, fingers digging into his shirt, all while her mouth is doing tantalizing things to his skin. It's a flurry of hands and mouths.

Neither seem to mind that anyone could walk by and see what they're up to at any moment. It only increases their desire.

Rick's pants are painfully uncomfortable now and with Kate, moving the way she is, he's surprised he has lasted this long. His hands curl around her waist, holding her against him as he starts to cant his hips upward, meeting hers with each thrust.

Her dress has hiked up to the underside of her ass, showing off the smooth, silky skin of her thighs. His hands move of their own accord and the tips of his fingers graze over her legs, earning a throaty groan from Kate at the contact of his hands on her bare skin.

It's almost too much for her. She feels her belly coiling and tightening as her arousal nears its peak.

God, they're still fully clothed but it's completely doing it for her.

The way her thighs grip him feels unbelievable. He's always admired her legs. He's so hard beneath her, so solid, and every muscle tenses and tightens as she glides against the length of him.

"Don't stop, Castle," she begs him as he continues to roam her body with his hands. "Please don't stop."

He let's out a grunt at her pleads and helps her to get to that high she's reaching for. It's exciting him even more to see that she is riding his hips with wild and sloppy thrusts, desperately wanting to reach release. Hands splayed across her waist, Rick speeds up his hips while his mouth trails along her jawline, nipping and sucking on the skin with fervor.

"God, Kate—" he growls against her throat, her body shaking and trembling as her climax hits her with full swing.

She moves her hips over him in tight circles, grinds down on his erection, while he cradles her to his chest as she shatters. Her face is hidden in his neck and her chest is heaving against his as she tries to catch her breath, but she's finding it rather difficult.

"Wow," she eventually says with a huge grin.

Rick pecks her lips. "Wow indeed."

They should talk. So much has gone unsaid for so long and they need to sort this out. Whatever this is. But right now, neither could be bothered to care. They would talk later.

Her voice is all breathy, low and full of the lust still lingering in her veins when she speaks a few minutes later. "Let's get out of here, Castle. Now."

He stares at her in surprise, not sure if he's heard right, but she's peppering wet kisses all along his jawline and stroking her fingers through his hair, and that's almost enough for him to combust.

"Okay," he manages to get out.

Leaving him with a quick kiss, Kate slinks back over to the passenger seat. She adjusts her dress, tugging it back down to a suitable length. She's almost surprised when she hears a small whimper to her left. Eyes up, she sees Rick practically drooling over her legs.

Just to tease him even more, she hikes the dress back up a little more, giving him a glorious view of her toned, mile-long legs.

His hands are gripping the steering wheel in a death grip, his bottom lip quivering between his teeth as he forces his hands to stay where they are.

She's trying to kill him.

He ogles her unashamedly, too turned on to care. Kate giggles at him, and that's when he finally looks up.

"What?"

She slyly places her left hand on his thigh, hears him gulp, and smirks inwardly to herself at his reaction.

"We're not moving," Kate informs him, watching as he glances around to find them immobile.

"Right."

He starts the car with shaking hands and pulls away from the curb; her hand is still on his thigh doing marvelous things, and it takes every drop of control Rick has left to keep them from crashing.

Never did he think he'd be going home with Kate tonight. But here he is, with her hand teasing him and sending him so close to the edge that he thinks it must be a dream.

But when a single digit caresses the ever-growing bulge in his pants, he is brought back to reality.

Her hot breath tingles down his spine when she leans over to whisper in his ear. "And when we get there, maybe we can take some… photos."

He barrels down on the gas and takes them to her place. Yep. She's going to kill him.

And he knows he's going to enjoy every second of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are love.<strong>

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23, Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23, and Follow me on DeviantArt at kbrc23.**


End file.
